


Baby Kick Off Your Shoes

by Starofwinter



Series: Sex and Candy [19]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breathplay, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Anomaly needs to be taken out of his head for a little while, and Fives is more than willing to do it.





	

Anomaly is breathing so slow and so deep, as he relaxes into the ropes binding him, that for a moment,  Fives almost thinks he’s asleep.  It’s a comfortable enough pattern - he came up with it himself, and he’s very proud of it - but he hadn’t thought it was  _ that _ comfortable.  “You still with me, An’ika?” he asks, running his fingers through Anomaly’s hair, before cupping his cheek. 

He gets a nod in response and Anomaly rolls his head to blink up at him, the movement languid.  “I’m fine,” he says, with a little smile, “Just… it feels nice.”  He tilts his head into Fives’ hand, pressing a lazy little kiss to his palm.  

Fives kneels between Anomaly’s spread thighs, catching his lips in a warm kiss that makes him shiver.  “You look beautiful like this,” he says, “Like a present, all wrapped up with a ribbon.”  The easy praise earns a flush, and what might be a whimper.  

“Fives…”  Anomaly is blushing, his full lips parted, pupils so dilated only thin rings of blue and gold show.  It’s obvious what he’s asking for, and Fives is more than willing to offer it.  

This isn’t their first scene together, though they don’t hook up that often - usually, they just test out new equipment or teach each other new ropework, with a lot of playful teasing and not a lot of tension. Anomaly always responds so well to the ropes - he explained, once, that he like the feeling of being restricted; it grounds him - and Fives is always happy to help with that when he can. He went into today's session expecting this... but it's different, somehow.

“It’s okay, An’ika, I know.”  Fives won’t ask for more than Anomaly can give, especially when he’s like this - it looks like he’s past words already, but it’s a  _ good _ sign with him.  “I’ve got you, don’t worry.”

Anomaly flushes again, his eyes fluttering closed as Fives’ hand drifts down his chest to stroke his hardening cock.  He moans softly, muscles tensing like he wants to buck up into the touch - Fives picked this particular pattern because it renders him  _ almost  _ completely incapable of movement, while leaving as much skin on display as possible.  It only takes a moment for him to get Anomaly in his lap, leaning him forward just a bit with his hand supporting his chest.  

“Just like that,” Fives says, smirking as he presses kisses to Anomaly’s shoulders, interspersed with harsh bites that will leave bruises for days, “Tied you up all pretty so I could fuck those gorgeous thighs of yours.  Thought about doing this for a long time, you know that?”  The way Anomaly bites back a gasp is glorious, but Fives shakes his head.  “Come on, An’ika, let me hear you.  That what you want?”

“Yes, fuck  _ yes _ , Fives,  _ please _ .”  Anomaly keeps pleading as Fives smirks against his shoulder.  It’s obvious how badly he wants it, especially when Fives keeps murmuring praise and filth in his ear while he slicks up his cock and then slowly works it between his thighs.  “Please, fuck, use me- anything you want.”  He sounds so  _ desperate _ , like he needs whatever Fives will give him.

Fives knows Anomaly  _ wants _ to be used by someone he trusts this intimately; he lets himself be used every day, but it’s not the same - he can’t just  _ let go _ the way he does with someone he trusts.  

Fives  _ purrs _ .  “Anything?  That’s a dangerous offer, An’ika.”  He growls a little - almost sounding like Wolffe for a moment - and smirks when Anomaly shivers again.   He rolls his hips slowly, groaning in pleasure as the drag of his cock over the silky rope, along with Anomaly’s thighs and cock, pushes him closer and closer to the edge.  

He peppers more kisses over Anomaly’s shoulders and neck, his free hand on his cock, still stroking him, but too slowly to get him off yet.  “Fuck, you’re so good for me,” he says between each one, his voice low and intimate, “I’m glad you don’t share this with all of them.  They don’t deserve to see you like this,  _ none of them _ , you know that?  You know how tempted I am to keep you like this?  Tied up and ready for me?””  

Anomaly is panting, soft and high, as he tries to get a little more friction on his cock, but Fives doesn’t let him move.  “Please-”

“No, not yet,” Fives’ voice is as firm and unyielding as the hand on Anomaly’s chest, holding him just as steady, “Not till I say you can.”  He growls and bites the back of his neck.  “ _ Behave _ .”  He shifts a little, letting his arm support Anomaly’s weight as his hand rests, heavy as a collar, at his throat.  Anomaly moans and leans into it without hesitation.  All he would have to do is tighten his fingers just a little more to cut off blood flow.  Anomaly  _ trusts _ Fives, and the knowledge is heady.  

A few more lazy thrusts, and Fives comes over Anomaly’s thighs with a low groan, streaks of white stark against rich tan skin and dark blue rope.  

Fives pants against Anomaly’s shoulder for a moment before he starts to stroke his cock again, tightening his hand just the slightest bit as he feels Anomaly’s pulse skip a beat beneath his fingers.  “You can come, An’ika, you’re so good for for me.”  

It only takes another couple of strokes before Anomaly gasps his name, bucking into Fives’ hand as he spills over it and his own chest.  He shudders through his orgasm, slumping back as he sits on Fives’ thighs.  

` “Look at you, you’re so beautiful like this, all marked up.  Fuck, An’ika.” Fives keeps praising him, even as he sits back, his hands never leaving Anomaly’s body, reassuring him with his touch.  

A tug releases the knot before Fives starts to unwind the rope, setting it aside.  Anomaly stays on his knees until Fives gathers him up again, letting him rest against his chest while he cleans them both up.  He keeps murmuring praises until Anomaly nuzzles into the crook of his neck while they sit together.  “Thank you.”

“Anytime, An’ika.”  Fives smiles and kisses his temple, handing over a bottle of water as he does.  They’ll have to get up and get ready for the night soon, but for now, they have plenty of time to sit and relax together.


End file.
